


As You Wish

by Katelyn_Watson_1991



Series: Supernatural Imagines [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean being sweet during sex, F/M, First Time, Smut, The Princess Bride References, deanxreader, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Watson_1991/pseuds/Katelyn_Watson_1991
Summary: This is the first part of a one shot imagine series. It is a new thing that I want to try. I'm so excited to see where this series will go. I hope that y'all will enjoy this and where it leads. Let me know what you think :)A Smutty Imagine story :P With a sweet endingImagine Dean whispering ‘I love you’ in your ear when he thinks you’re already asleep.





	As You Wish

Dean and I have been dating for almost six months. I live in the bunker with him and Sam and I love every minute of it. The only thing that hasn’t happened yet is the dreaded ‘I love you’ moment. I love this man, I just don't want to move too fast and scare him away, so I have been holding this in for months. 

One night in mid-October Sam had gone on a hunt with Garth, and Dean and I stayed behind. We were watching my favorite movie, ‘The Princess Bride’. We were laying on Dean’s bed. He was being a good sport by watching a chick flick with me but I could tell he was getting bored because he was starting to get handsy. 

I looked at him and smiled, and he pulled me close to him and kissed me. We started making out and totally forgot about the movie. My instincts kicked in. I knew without a shadow of a doubt I was in love with Dean Winchester. I knew something was different with Dean because he didn’t take my clothes off like my ex used to do when we would make out pushing me too far too fast. Dean was respectful and let me go my own speed. However, I wanted to go faster. 

By the time the movie was over, Dean was on top of me grinding into me, and I moaned into his every movement. He moved down to my neck and was sucking and biting at it. I was ready to have sex with Dean. Even though we had been together for six months Dean and I hadn’t had sex. We had messed around and almost gone all the way. When I met Dean I had just gotten out of a bad relationship that had been almost nine months ago. Dean was the first man who hadn’t pushed me. He was amazing and I really did love him. 

“Dean, I need you,” I whispered in-between kisses. 

He pulled away a little then, giving me a crooked smile, said, “As you wish.” 

He kissed down my neck and when he got to my collarbone, started to unbutton my flannel. It fell open and exposed my naked breasts. His eyes went dark with lust and it made me even more aroused. 

“You are so beautiful,” Dean said as he leaned down and kissed me. Then he made his way south, taking my left nipple into his perfect pink lips, his tongue flicking over the hardening nub. His left hand mimicked the same movements on my right breast. 

My back arched into his touch and I made the most ungodly noise that I had ever made. I covered my mouth with my right hand, embarrassed that I could make such a pornographic sound. Dean stopped and moved my hand away, leaning next to my ear. 

“Baby girl, don't cover your mouth. We’re here alone and that noise is the most beautiful sound in the world.” He looked at me and all I could see was truth in his beautiful green eyes. 

I nodded and he went back to work on my breasts. I let myself go and if I was being honest it was the first time that I had been that free with a man. Dean was the definition of perfection - he refused to let up until I was putty in his hands. He was determined to make me come like this, his lips and hands working my tender breasts. Dean made me feel like I was flying. Like I was in two places at once. He was taking me so high that I never wanted to come down. It was an amazing feeling. It was a magical moment and Dean was the first man to ever make me feel this way. I was slightly shocked. 

I was still shaking when he made his way further south, unbuttoning my jeans. I lifted my hips so that he could pull them off, then he dropped them onto the floor next to the bed. Then, with that sinful mouth, he kissed his way up my leg. His lips almost landed on my core but instead, they went to my opposite leg, kissing gradually upwards. Then he hovered over my core for a second and his eyes met mine, almost asking for permission. It annoyed me that he wasn't giving me what I wanted. 

“Damn it, Dean. I need you to use that tongue or I need you to fuck me!” I said, laying on the bed fully exposed to him. I was never usually that straightforward when it came to sex. 

Dean seemed to like it because he smiled at me and answered, “As you wish.”

Then, his lips were where I needed him and man, could he use those sinful lips. And god that tongue - he knew what he was doing. His lips were on my clit, sucking and working me so that I was a writhing mess on the bed. He added a finger into my core and he started to move it in and out of me. I couldn't help but grind into his hand. He added a second finger and he hit my perfect spot making me scream his name. His mouth never left me as I came. He worked me through my second orgasm. 

When I finally came down, I realized that Dean was naked and his cock stood proudly. He looked at me like a lion about to devour his prey. He leaned back over me and kissed right by my ear, then whispered, “Baby, are you ready?” 

“I am beyond ready,” I answered, my breath shaky as I tried to get some friction in between my legs.

Dean kissed and sucked a mark into my neck and then another into my collarbone making my back arch. I could feel him smile against my skin. I could feel his cock slid into my folds as he started to move, coating it with my slick. He pulled himself up onto his elbows so that he was hovering over me. “I don't think I have ever met someone so beautiful as you are, sweetheart,” he said. “Are you sure you are ready for this?” His green eyes searched mine. 

“Dean, I need you to fuck me or I can go finish myself,” I said flatly. I didn't want to be crass but if he was going to stall any longer I wasn’t afraid to take matters into my own hands. 

Dean’s eyes went dark and his hands held me close, then all of a sudden the tip of his cock slid inside me. I felt so full, my walls trying to adjust to his credible size. Dean lowered his face, and as his lips met mine there was something new in this moment. I couldn't put my finger on it. Then Dean pulled away from me. “Are you ready?” 

I was unable to form words so I nodded my head yes.

Dean lowered his head next to mine. “As you wish.” 

Then he started to move. It was amazing. It felt like I was about to explode. My body felt like it was going to explode with the feelings that were going through me. My breath was coming faster and faster. 

“Dean… I’m-“ I said but I was cut off by his lips on mine. 

Then he looked into my eyes. “Me too, sweetheart. Me too.” 

We came together as if on cue. He held me close to him and kissed my sensitive skin as we came down from our highs. I rested my head on his chest, feeling his breath even out. He drew small circles on my back, making me smile. 

My head was a little foggy and I was on the edge of sleep. “Can I sleep here tonight?” I asked. 

“As you wish,” he said, kissing the top of my head. 

I let out a little giggle and kissed his chest letting sleep finally claim me. I was almost asleep when I heard Dean’s voice. 

“I love you,” he said, thinking I was asleep. 

I shifted in his arms and his lips landed on my cheek then he pulled me close to him. We slept in each other's arms, both of us still refusing to break the ice of saying “I love you.”


End file.
